1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal display device having the same, and a liquid crystal display device driven in a vertical alignment mode and in a pixel division mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device controls an intensity of electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer between two substrates to control an amount of light passing through the two substrates, and thus, the liquid crystal display device displays a desired image.
A liquid crystal display device driven in a vertical alignment mode includes liquid crystal molecules that have a negative dielectric constant anisotropy and that are aligned in a homeotropic alignment. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device driven in the vertical alignment mode is widely used due to having a high contrast ratio and a wide viewing angle.
A driving method for the liquid crystal display device is classified into a frame inversion driving method, a line inversion driving method, and a dot inversion driving method, according to a polarity of a data voltage applied to data lines. In the case of the frame inversion driving method, image data applied to data lines in one frame period have the same polarity. In the line inversion driving method, the polarity of the image data applied to the data lines is inverted every pixel row. In the dot inversion driving method, the polarity of the image data applied to the data line is inverted every pixel (e.g., every row and column).